Unbearable
by brutally.bored
Summary: Santana Lopez is all on her own during the apocalypse. Maybe all she needs is some company. (One shot with a bad summary)


**Okay, let's do a big group groan for the (probably) overused story line. Whatever, I was listening to the bioshock infinite soundtrack and this came into my head. So boom I typed it up and served it up nice and fresh for you guys! **

Opening my eyes, I scanned the surroundings before picking up my gun and yawning loudly.

I climbed out of by bed before checking my ammunition one more time and walking into the kitchen.

I don't know why I checked everything three or four different times, it just became a habit or something like that.

The end of the world really was unbearable, but I managed.

But I didn't want to stop the habit, it never hurts to be to safe. I filled a coffee cup with some water before throwing it in the microwave and slamming the door shut, after I started it I turned to my laptop and booted it up it before logging on to every single social media site I could think of. I posted the usual update on every site. It gave me hope that someone out there could still contact me, even though it has been 67 days and I have not heard a word from anyone. No friends, no family, no neighbors, no enemies, no one.

Except for the damn zombies outside.

They don't count obviously.

I sighed and closed the computer when the beeping of the microwave alerted me to the water being hot. I got the coffee cup out and put a tea bag in it and setting it down before walking over to the calender and marking another day off. I yawned again before walking to the counter, grabbing the coffee cup and blowing on the hot tea before walking into my living room. I looked all around me even though it was pitch black dark in my house at the moment before flicking the switch and turning the lights on. I sighed again before sitting on my couch and turning the tv on, it was a rerun of a movie in the dvd player but it was something to watch.

I started thinking about how there was one thing they never **really** warned you about in all those zombie movies.

If you survive, and you are alone. You will get bored, you will get lonely, you will often think of those that have died, and you will think of **all** of your mistakes.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts of my friends as I hear paws walking toward me, my dog Katrina turns the corner then lights up when she sees me. She runs up to me and jumps on the couch before flopping down on my lap making me groan before setting the coffee cup down and petting her making her tail wag. I'm pretty sure this dog has saved me more times than anyone else. She is a guard dog and alerts me, she makes sure I don't do anything stupid to myself and she gives me hope with her optimistic doggy attitude. I sigh before talking to her.

"I have to go out today girl."

Her tail stopped wagging as fast.

"I know, I don't want to either, but it has to happen. I need food. You do too."

She lays her head down on my leg with a sigh.

I smile before nudging her up to go get ready to go outside.

"Come on girl, let's go get ready." I say before walking to my room with Katrina following me.

I walk to my dresser while humming to myself. I look at all of the rolls of duct tape on my dresser before grabbing the camouflage, the neon pink tape, and my wrist guards and walking to my bed. I start wrapping the pink tape around my calves while still humming to myself, Katrina was just watching me, used to the procedure.

I learned that using duct tape and wrist gloves to stop the things outside from biting you was a good idea after a particularly close call a couple weeks ago. I had on clothes that covered me but I was blindsided by a woman and she almost bit me, well it scared me so bad I started experimenting, I used different items to see what I couldn't bite through, the things trying to eat me were once human too, they couldn't bite any harder than I could, so I started wrapping duct tape around my legs and arms, they can't bite through it and it gives me an extra sense of protection. I finished my calves and thighs before grabbing the camouflage duct tape and starting on my arms. I had to be careful when wrapping my arms, if I got to close to my joints it was a chore to just move your arms, and that was a no no. I put the wrist guards on the bed before getting up and walking back to my closet. I put on my bra before putting on a black rash guard, a gray long sleeved shirt over that and then finally a gray t shirt, it had a the power rangers on it. I smiled lightly as I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and slipped them on before putting my boots on, lacing them up and walking out of my bedroom door.

I checked the house before walking to the closet, I opened it to show an array of weapons from pistols to semi automatics to knives, I even had a bow and arrow in here. I grabbed a vest and put it on before I grabbed a shot gun and strapped it to my back. I grabbed a utility belt I found at a hunting shop and put two pistols in the holsters, which were attached right above my ass. I opened up one of the pouches on the belt and slipped one of the small cans of lighter fluid in it next to the black lighter.

Another thing I learned, zombies burn, as a last resort it can come in handy.

I grabbed a switch blade knife and put it in a sheath on the vest before slipping my two favorite knives into the holders right on my hips.

I nodded to myself happy with the weapons I had on my before waling to the backyard. I opened up the storm blinds in front of the door a little before looking out and searching for any movement. I grabbed the switch blade in my vest and held it as I lifted the blind more, letting Katrina walk outside. The zombies never attack animals, I don't get it, but at least I don't have to worry about my dog being eaten now. Katrina looked around before looking at me with her mouth opened wide and her tongue hanging out. I took that as the okay to go out there so I raised the blind a bit more before crawling under it and looking around again.

Silence.

It was eerie.

I walked to my bike that was leaning on the only tree in my back yard and sheathed the switch blade before wheeling the bike toward a break in the fence, I pushed the bike out before slipping out myself.

"Katrina, Don't follow me okay?" I whispered and the dog answered by sitting down and closing her mouth, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before getting on the bike and wheeling off.

Yet another thing I learned, bikes are silent, they don't attract attention and they're easy to maneuver. Get a bike.

The bike I rode was a simple, dark gray bmx bike with no brakes and pegs on the front and back tires. I used to give my friends rides on the bikes before...well you know. I sigh thinking about Brittany and Quinn. I have no idea what happened to them and to be honest I felt guilty. They might have made it if I would've thought about them earlier. By the time I remembered, I showed up to both of their houses emptied and ransacked. I went into a panic and went to all of the other gleeks houses in hopes of finding someone. I found a few people. But they were either dead or undead. After that I went home and cried holding Katrina for about six days straight.

I shook my head and kept riding. I pulled up to the local corner store and got off of my bike, letting it drop before I looked around and grabbing my favorite two knifes. I made one more scan of my perimeter before moving into the building. I first walked to the school supplies and grabbed one of the unused book bags that hung there and slipping it on my back before walking to the canned food items while being silent. I looked down the aisles as I passed and saw nothing out of the ordinary before getting to the aisle I wanted, I slipped the bag off of me before I started grabbing the cans of the foods I ate and putting them in the bag. When the bag was filled I zipped it up and slung it onto my back before grunting under the weight. I sighed and started walking out when I heard a hiss.

I froze and held the blades up higher.

I turned painfully slow before coming face to face with a cat. He was sitting on one of the shelves and was eye level with me. He looked on edge.

Can't blame him.

I went to move backward and he must have noticed because he pounced.

He swiped at me and scratched right across my face with his paw before I flung my arm out.

I looked down at the ground feeling my face as the cat stopped making any sounds. I ignored the blood on my knife and focused more on the blood that was on my fingers after they touched my face, there was alot of blood. I turned to look at the cat and noticed the mud and overall grime on the cats nails before the stinging of the cuts registered. I bit my tongue to stop myself from making any noise of pain when I turned and walked over the cat farther into the store to look for any medical supplies, the last thing I needed was these cuts to get infected or something stupid like that. I got to the aisle labeled medical supplies to see two bottles of alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages before I heard a scream and a squeal.

I stopped what I was doing, dropped the bag on my back on the floor, and ran toward the front door.

When I got there I looked out to see three girls running from two zombies, surprisingly the zombies were running too. I started thinking to myself.

If I could get the girls to run over here I could kill the zombies. I looked around before whistling and getting the attention of one of the girls. I waved my hands in a 'come here' motioned and she yelled to her two friends and they all ran full speed toward me, I moved out of the way of the door before they barreled in and I raised my knives. I cut the head off the first one before cutting the arm off of the second one. He looked at his arm for a few seconds before looking up at me and growling. By now the blood from the cuts had oozed and was now in my eye making me close it. I only had my left eye open when the zombie and I started circling each other. He growled again before storming toward me, I raised my foot so he ran straight into my boot before falling, I simply walked to his head and sliced it off.

The three girls started rambling thank yous and coming toward me when my face and eye started burning. I whimpered and pushed past them and running to the aisle with the medical supplies. I fumbled with everything before a pair of hands came into my limited vision and stopped my hands.

A brunette girl with mud all over her face grabbed the stuff I was fumbling with before motioning for me to put my hands down. I sighed before whimpering again and closing my other eye. I felt someone turn my face gently before the touch disappeared.

"This is going to sting...alot." She murmured and I just nodded.

Something cold touched my face and I hissed. It pulled away before I spoke again. "Just finish it."

I could hear whispering as the cold thing returned to my face to keep cleaning the cuts, the cuts must have gone across my entire face because the alcohol swiped across, from my right temple down the bottom of my chin on the left. When the cold thing pulled away again I heard a gasp. before someone whispered. "SANTANA?!"

"What?!" I went to open my eyes only to close them with a whimper again.

The cuts were cleaned but my eye wasn't. It still had blood in it and it stung really bad.

"Wait, I'll uh go get some water to wash your eye out with." I heard footsteps running away and I sighed and bit my lip.

"Santana...Is...that really you?"

I nodded my head and listened to the voices...they didn't seem familiar. Then again, I haven't hear anyone's voices for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh my god!" I then felt someone grab on to me and hug me as tight as they could, they trapped my arms so I couldn't really hug back but I don't think I would've anyway, I don't even recognize their voice.

"Here!" Said someone else as I heard footsteps walk up to us.

"Okay, Santana I need to to lean back and open your right eye, I'm going to pour this water on it and wash it out okay?" said another voice.

I nodded and leaned back before I opened my mouth. "Okay...One...Two...Three!"

When I opened my eye water was automatically poured on it, it still stung but it felt so much better than the blood that was mixed with the dirt and grime. I sighed before saying okay and leaning up, and wiping both of eyes and shaking my head to get the excess water out of my hair that flowed down from my eyes.

I finally looked up from my spot on the floor and met the eyes of three girls who stood there covered head to toe in a thick layer of mud with nothing on them at all. No weapons, no clothes, no food, absolutely nothing, what the hell.

"Wow. You guys look horrible."

"Well we can't say the same for you. You look fantastic San."

The girl directly in front of me said. My eyes widened and I stood up and scrambled over to her. I raised my hands and wiped her face down before my jaw dropped and my eyes filled with tears.

"Qu...Quinn." I pulled her to me and hugged her as tightly as I could earning a sigh from the girl and a fierce hug back before I tightened my arms and she coughed. I immediately pulled back and looked her up and down for injuries.

"God San, You almost squeezed me to death, when did you get so strong?" She said before looking me up and down. "And i'm sorry for getting mud all over you."

"When you have to defend yourself from zombies, you tend to gain some muscle." I said cockily before shrugging off the mud bit.

I turned to the girl to Quinn's right and took in her dirty blonde hair and bright smile before grinning myself and wiping her face off.

"Brittany." I said before I was taken off my feet in a giant bear hug.

"Sanny! I missed you! I'm so happy you're still here!" I laughed before hugging back as best I could.

"I missed you too Britt Britt." I said before she put me down and I turned to the last girl caked in mud. She was a little bit shorter than me but I could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Rachel."

She smiled as I wiped off her face as well.

"I missed you Santana."

I'm seeing Rachel Berry again after I thought she died, and she's not touching me in some way. Yeah, not working for me.

"Damn it." I said before getting closer to the smaller girl and hugging her tightly, I barely even noticed that I was holding her off the ground before she hugged back. I grinned so wide my face hurt even more.

I put her down before pulling the other two into a group hug making us all start laughing quietly.

"So where have you been Santana?" Quinn asked when I finally let them all go.

"My house, but we need to go, staying in one place to long isn't good. Where are you guys staying?" I asked

"Uh we were looking for a new place...we have basically been scavengers these past few days. Some bandits took our stuff earlier this month. " Rachel said looking down with tears in her eyes.

I felt a rush of anger go through me before I sighed.

"That's fine, you guys just get to come home with me. I'm sure Katrina will love the company." I said with a smile.

Rachel frowned before getting a look in her eyes that I couldn't name. "Who is Katrina?"

Both Quinn and Brittany giggled as I blushed and stuttered.

"She-...uh Katrina is my dog. I found her right after hell broke loose."

"Oh, okay then. Lead the way Santana." Rachel said losing the look in an instant and smiling. Leaving me wide eyed and confused...and oddly relieved.

"O...kay." I picked up the backpack still on the ground before I swung it on my back and murmured for the girls to stay here. I started walking away when I heard footsteps walk up next to me. I looked and saw Rachel. She just gave me a look saying 'i'm not letting you go alone stupid'. I smiled a little before putting my finger in front of my lips to signal quiet. She nodded and we walked to the front entrance to see an empty street and my bike just where I left it, I whispered "stay" before running to my bike and grabbing it before walking inside with it next to Rachel back toward Quinn and Brittany. We were quiet as I led them toward the back entrance and let them all go out first after explaining that it was easier to defend what I could see so I needed them in my sights. Quinn and Brittany started jogging ahead and I motioned for Rachel to get on my bike. We needed to move fast. We all understood that. She shook her head no and went to jog with the other two before I caught her wrist and murmured please. She hesitated before grabbing the book bag on my back and putting it on herself before she got on the bike and started pedaling behind the blondes. I grinned as I ran to catch up with them.

We finally got to my house and Katrina was there waiting at the fence, I let the girls inside first before bringing my bike in and taking the bag from Rachel. I let them go into the house before I let Katrina in and them went in myself only to close the blind, putting the house in complete darkness.

The good thing about these blinds, no one can see in and no one can hear what's going on inside the house. And I told the girl's exactly that as I flicked the switch turning the light on.

"How do you have power?" Quinn asked looking around

I shrugged. "No idea, I'm not questioning it though."

They all nodded before I led them to my room and started digging for clothes in my closet, I gave them all sweat pants an t shirts and shooed them to the bathroom as I walked down to the kitchen.

I unpacked the backpack, took off the tape, changed my clothes, put the weapons away except for a small hand gun and then moved to my living room to start the movie 'rent' just as Katrina laid down by my feet and all three girls came down looking freshly showered and rejuvenated.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile.

They all nodded before moving to the couch and sitting down, Rachel cuddled into my side and I draped my arm over her as she squealed.

"I loved this movie!"

"Glad I made the right choice." I said with a laugh.

Rachel looked up at me. "Thank you Santana."

I could feel myself make a face. "For what?"

"Well you did save our asses today." Quinn interjected with a smile.

"You guys would've done the same exact thing in my position."

"Yeah but you actually did do it!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Exactly. So Thank you Santana." Rachel finally said with a smile before leaning up and kissing my cheek.

I blushed and grinned before thinking to myself.

Not bad Lopez, this apocalypse might be bearable after all.

**Yeah, you can see Rachel and Santana's interactions however your little heart desires. Honestly it was supposed to be 'implied' feelings or whatever. Not sure if I got that across or not so yeah, romance or friendship. **


End file.
